1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift device, and more particularly, to a lift device for driving a traverse to ascend or descend so as to load or eject an optical disk in a slot-in disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to a trend of notebook computers becoming lighter, a height of an optical disk drive is decreased obviously and an inner space of the optical disk drive becomes smaller, so that most components of the optical disk drive have to be reduced, even to be redesigned, and it delays the development of the optical disk drive.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a slot-in disk drive 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,240 in the prior art. The slot-in disk drive 1 in the prior art utilizes a sliding component 2 installed beside a side of the slot-in disk drive 1 in a slidable manner. A traverse 4 is ascended and descended with guide of a limiting bar 6 by driving a sliding bolt 5 connected to the traverse 4 to move along a sliding slot 3 formed on the sliding component 2. When the traverse 4 is descended, an optical disk D is capable of being loaded and ejected by the slot-in disk drive 1. When the traverse 4 is ascended, the optical disk D is clamped and rotated by a spindle motor 6 of the traverse 4 so as to read in/out data of the optical disk D. Because the rotating optical disk D needs to be operated in a sufficient space, the sliding component 2 has a specific height for allowing the traverse 4 to move along the sliding slots 3 with a predetermined height difference so as to make sure the optical disk D can be clamped or separate from the traverse 4.
However, the slot-in disk drive 1 utilizes the sliding component 2 to drive a plurality of guiding bars for loading and ejecting the optical disk D. When a height of the slot-in disk drive 1 is decreased, an inner space of the slot-in disk drive is limited so that the sliding component 2 with the predetermined height blocks disposition of the plurality of guiding bars. In addition, when the traverse 4 is ascended and descended, a part weight of the traverse 4 is loaded on the sliding component 2 and hinders the sliding component 2 from sliding smoothly. Therefore, the conventional slot-in disk drive still has drawbacks that have to be solved.